Secrets of Lauren Lewis
by LukaLostLove
Summary: Lauren has long held the truth from Bo. As Bo struggles to solve her latest case as a police officer the two struggle with what life throws at them. Will Laurens past come back to haunt them or can Bo get Lauren out of the mess she's made. Nothing like the show just a story that we came up with lets see where it goes. If you like it and would like more let me know
1. Secrets and Lies

**It was early in the morning and the sun had risen beaming a golden light into the kitchen; Lauren walked over to the coffee pot and poured some coffee into a small mug. She took the morning paper from the counter and placed it on the tray next to the steaming hot coffee. As she walked down the dimly lit hallway she could hear Bo snoring loudly in her room.**

**Lauren chuckled as she gently opened the door and said "Bo its 9am. You said you wanted to be up by then". Bo rolled over the covers draped over her naked back. Lauren put the tray down on Bo's bedside table. Bo smiled at Lauren and reached out for her hand and pulled her in close against her body, rolling her underneath the sheets. "Morning babe" said Bo. "You were in late last night. How come you did come see me?" said Lauren. Bo simply rolled her eyes and said "We both know it never ends well when I wake you up. So I thought I would wait and you'd just come see me and look here you are". Bo ran her hands down Lauren's back, kissing her neck. Lauren whimpered. "Let's not start something we can't finish" said Lauren. Bo laid Lauren down, kissing her again and running her hands underneath Lauren's shirt. "Bo! You know I want to but you don't have the time you're already running late for work. Your boss isnt going to be so forgiving because you cant keep your hands off of me" said Lauren.**

**Bo ran her fingers through Lauren's golden blonde hair and watched her face shine the morning light. Lauren and Bo had been an on again off again thing for many years, they had always loved each other from the first time they laid eyes on one another. For them it was a kind of intimacy that came easily and yet it was always a torrid love affair and most of the time neither one knew where they stood with the other.**

**Lauren ran the Dennis family household; which due to the death of Bo's parents meant basically she ran the household for Bo. Bo really didn't have to work, her family was so well off she could basically live however she liked but being the stubborn type Bo went off and became a police officer.**

**Even to the disgusted of her parents who were always of the opinion one employed protection, one didn't become the protector. Bo was a beautiful woman. Her hair was as black as night, her skin was a kind of warm caramel colour and her body was toned and yet still glowing femininity. She was tall for a woman and her whole life she refused to be defined by the life she had been born into. Bo wanted more from life than just being born into money. She wanted to be someone; she always wanted more from life. She wanted to serve and protect those who could not protect themselves.**

**Bo had worked for the LAPD major crime squad for nearly two years and had been a police officer for almost seven years. Lauren and Bo grew up in the same household, always seeing each other growing up but never being allowed to mingle with one another. It wasn't until Bo turned twenty five and her parents died that Lauren even began to speak to Bo. And eventually speaking lead to going out and going out lead to an instant love affair.**

**Lauren was small in stature. Her frame was slender but she was still rather tall. She was quite fine featured with golden blonde hair and deep honey coloured eyes. Her arms were muscular from all the work she did and her skin was a silken creamy colour that always glistened in the sunlight. She was the nerdy type that always had her head stuck in books.**

**As Bo looked over at Lauren's face she remembered all the work she needed to do down at the station. "I've got to get to work. I need to follow up on some leads I have on this case. It's been bugging me so bad. They ass holes are so good at every crime scene no prints, no DNA, no CCTV and definitely no witnesses. It's driving me mad!" said Charlotte. "Go have a shower and get ready then I'll be down stairs making breakfast" said Lauren. Bo leant forward and bundled Lauren up. Lauren kissed Bo and then jumped off the bed. As she reached the door Lauren turned around and said "Maybe tonight you'll be home on time and maybe I'll wait up for you?" Lauren gave Bo a wink and went back to the kitchen. "Cold shower it is then" said Bo as she walked towards the bathroom hearing the bedroom door shut as she stepped into the cool water..**

**As the water flowed down Bo's back she thought about the major robbery case she was working on. The crew doing the robberies was so good; she'd never seen anything that amazing. They knew the police response times. They knew how to get in and out without being seen by any CCTV cameras within the businesses and on the street and what was most amazing were that there wasn't any DNA evidence left at any of the crime scenes. They only thing that linked all the crime scenes together was a note left by the offenders at every scene- "Your move pigs".**

**As Bo was getting dressed she could hear Lauren in the kitchen at the end of the call talking on the phone. She didn't think much of it and continued to get dressed. Lauren was finishing tidying the kitchen when she heard Bo coming down the hallway. Lauren handed Bo her lunch and another mug of hot coffee, kissed her and watched Bo get into her car and drive off. By the time Bo reached the end of the drive way; Lauren was on another phone call. "They have no leads" said Lucy. "That doesn't mean they aren't onto us" said a male voice. "She said they have no DNA, print or leads don't stress they aren't anywhere close to finding out anything" said Lauren. "I don't care keep a close eye on her; she's a loose cannon and we both know how stubborn she is when she gets something on her mind, she always follows through and I'm not ready to take her on just yet" said the male voice. "Alright, alright I'll keep her close and see what I can find out. I'll call you when I know something. Got it?" said Lauren. "Let me or you'll have my men paying you a house call" said the male voice.**

**Lauren's hands were shaking. She was in deep with the man on the phone. They knew she was close with Bo and has been using her Intel for years. But the weight of it all was becoming draining. Lauren knew that telling Bo could make her whole world come crashing down but she was finally running out of options.**

**Back at the station charlotte was speaking with her boss about the case. Suddenly a signal one came over the radio "officer down – 9th and Broadway – Manhattan bank- shots fired, officer needs assistance" said the radio operator. Bo grabs her radio from the desk and her partner Dyson through the keys over to her. Both Dyson and Bo ran down to the car- lights and sirens blaring they sped down towards the bank. They pulled up a block away from the bank. With their vests on they walked towards the rear of the bank. Dyson looked over at Bo and they both drew their guns. "You go left, I'll take right. On three- one two three" said Bo. They angled around the rear door of the bank.**

**Bo could see two guards tied up, one was bleeding heavily from shot to the chest. Dyson started to run towards the guard. Bang bang rang out loudly in the bank almost deafening Bo as she looked around trying to see where the shots came from. Two shot gun rounds came from behind the guards' desk. One hit Dyson in the thigh the other killed the guard instantly.**

**"Don't you fucking move pig or you'll get one too" said a man wearing a face mask. "Leave now and I'll let you take your partner with you" he shouted. "It's not going to go that way" said Bo, "We have the place surrounded you guys won't get out alive, just throw down your weapons before you make this worse" Bo yelled back.**

**The guy throws down his gun and started walking towards Bo, her pistol covering his every move. "How many of you are there?" said Bo. "Just me" said the man. Bo knew that couldn't be right but she couldn't see anyone else. All of a sudden a strong smell of jasmine and lilies hit the air. Bo knew that smell but couldn't place it. She holstered her pistol and cuffed the man. Three cops stormed in and helped her. Bo pushed the man towards the other cops and ran over to Dyson. His lips were blue and his pulse was faint. Bo grabbed her radio and asked for a medic and a bus.**

**As the ambulance officers came into the rear of the bank, Bo walked through the whole place. The smell still lingering in the air, her mind still racing as to where she knew it was from. She watched Dyson be taken out on a gurney and the security guard be zipped up in a body bag. They'd done it again, a clean robbery this time right under the noses of cops. "We were here" said Bo's boss. Bo nodded her head as she said the bank manager for a copy of the CCTV footage inside and outside the bank. "It was different this time" said Bo. "It was sloppy and I smelt something, something I haven't at the other crime scenes". "I don't think we can arrest someone based on a smell Bo get me some evidence and get me the perps this shit has gone on too long" said Bo's boss.**

**Bo went back to the office to look over files. A few hours later she went to the hospital to check on Dyson, he had just come out of surgery and was in the ICU. Bo sat next to his bed; a single tear ran down her face. She couldn't believe she had let her partner get shot. Dyson was a single guy who just lived for the job. He was the only partner who could handle Bo's quirky ways and over bearing nature. "Hey stranger" mumbled Dyson"looks like I'll be outta commission for a while. They said the bullet didn't hit any major organs just tore my leg a new one. I'll have a mad scar at least, that will get the ladies interested?". "Sure will" said Bo "You rest. I have to get home. Lauren is expecting me". "Go be with your woman I'll see you tomorrow when you come to visit. Dont wear yourself out too much partner" Dyson said giving Bo a kinky wink.**

**Bo left the hospital her mind still pondering the case and how the day had unfolded. She pulled into the drive way of her house and sat there for a moment. As she walked up the front step she could see Lauren in the window smiling at her.**

**Bo had always had a thing for Lauren. It was the kind of love that is instantaneous. The kind of relationship that seems to come from the very moment you see someone. Bo watched Lauren for a moment her hair beaming a kind of angelic light and her smiling radiating a cheeky message meant only for Bo. As she opened the front door, Lauren peaked out from behind lounge room door. "I've got a surprise for you" said Lauren "The kind of surprise I know you'll like!" Lauren walked over to Bo wearing nothing but a black silk nightie and holding a glass of red wine. "You and I need… well we need this" whispered Lauren running her hands down Bo's back then under she business shirt lingering just above Bo's belt. Lauren took Bo by the hand and led her upstairs to her room.**

**Lauren had the room dimly lit with candles. It room smelt of vanilla and looked amazing. Bo pulled Lauren in close and whispered "tonight it's all about you babe, your right I do need this; I need you".**

**Bo took her gun out of the holster and put it down on the dresser before she unbuckled her gun belt and threw it on the floor. Lauren watched as Bo unbuttoned her shirt and pants. Bo slipped Lauren's night gown down over her back exposing her naked skin. Bo slowly picked Lauren up kissing her wildy; straddling her over her waist, she gripped her hips tightly pushing up into her in an attempt to dull the ache growing between her thighs. **

**Bo could feel Lauren's heart pounding as her breath hitched when she ran her nails down Lauren's stomach before kissing her again. Bo kissed Lauren again softly and passionately; Lauren moaned as she felt Bo's teeth bit down onto her bottom lip asking to be let in. Lauren felt her hands glide across Bo's shirt as she lifted it off and over Bo's head, unhooking her bra and pushing it off her shoulders exposing Bo's smooth milk colored skin. Lauren slid her hands down Bo's waist and squeezed her hips tightly pressing them both into the bed.**

**Lauren ran her hands down the front of Bo's chest to the button of her jeans. Lauren felt her shiver as the heat of her hands burnt lightly against the cold night air "These need to go" Lauren said whispering into her ear letting my hot breath sear at her neck. Lauren flipped me over; so she was on top. Bo stood up and slipped slowly out of her jeans her eyes never leaving Lauren's not for one second. All she could think about was having Lauren beneath her tonight, about exploring the beautiful body before her more than once.**

**Lauren let her bare skin gliding over Bo kissing her as they stared passionately into eachother eyes the heat building intensely between them. Lauren began to push Bo back down and let her fingers wander between Bo's thighs.**

**The cold night air sent shivers down Bo's spine. Lauren grabbed the doona covers and pulled them over their naked bodies. Beneath the warmth of the covers Lauren could feel Bo's hot breath "Touch me Bo" she requested reaching out for Bo's hands.**

**Bo did as she commanded. Bo slid her hands down Lauren's back and over the soft smooth skin of her stomach. As Bo felt her tense up against her touch; Bo wanted more. Bo could feel Lauren pushing up against her craving more and more contact.**

**Bo felt Lauren kissing her again as her hands slide down between Bo's thighs. Her eyes scanned purposefully over Lauren's naked body taking her in. Lauren looked up at Bo smirking the way Bo was taking in her naked body. Lauren felt as though time itself had stopped. Bo's fingers were pushing deeper and deeper into Lauren and they were both so close to losing it all.**

**Bo came to the sound of Lauren whispering how wet she was in my ear as she placed hot kisses down Bo's chest. Bo pushed backwards into the pillow with her head, breathless and immediately embarrassed that it took so little for her to become undone by Lauren's handy work.**

**"Lauren I'm so…" Bo panted heavily**

**Lauren just looked at Bo and giggled whispering "it's hot… and a major compliment by the way" she paused laying down next to Bo on her side "Least I know where I stand now. You can't say you don't feel the same that's for sure" Lauren mocked**

**Bo covered her face with her hands sheepishly "well aren't you captain obvious" Bo giggled kissing Lauren as she rolled on top of her again. Bo wrapped Lauren's legs around her waist and pushed hard against her. Her skin felt hot against Bo as Lauren explored her body more. Bo hands raking over her skin she found the one place Lauren wanted her the most. Bo dragged a soft moan with every motion she made inside of her. Instinctively she raked sharp nails down Lauren's**** back pushing against her more and more erratically. Just as Lauren was about to scream Bo's name for the world to hear she stopped.**

**Bo looked deeply into Lauren's eyes when suddenly a whiff of perfume came flooding into the room. Bo's eyes moved around the room. "Bo what's wrong?" said Lauren "Where have you gone? Come back to me" whispered Lauren into Bo's ear as her fingers crept slowly between Bo's legs trying to gain her attention. **

**Bo quickly pushed Lauren off her. "That smell, I recognize that smell what it is?" snapped Bo angrily. "I don't know what you're talking about babe come here... work has you so wound up. You need to relax" quipped Lauren. "Answer me now Lauren" barked Bo her eyes flickering blue as she got off the bed and walked towards Lauren's bathroom.**

**Bo pushed open the door of Lauren's bathroom and the smell was even stronger. As she looked over to the sink a small red bottle of perfume was sitting on the shelf. Bo picked up the bottle and smelt it. "Lauren is this yours?" said Bo holding out the bottle of perfume in her hand. "Yeah why? Bo I dont understand why you're doing this... whats going on?" said Lauren.**

**"Today at work; I... I well. I smelt this perfume at a robbery and now you…you have some... I'm just... I dunno" said Bo her mind racing off to the all the worst possible conclusions. "It's nothing" said Lauren "A lot of people must use that perfume. I don't know what happened today but you're awfully wound up. Come back to bed" said Lauren.**

**Bo felt uneasy. She knew Lauren wasn't telling her the whole truth but couldn't possibly think how Lauren was connected to what had happened earlier that day. "If you were at the bank today Lauren you need to tell me" said Bo.**

**"What bank babe. I don't know what you're talking about... Did something happen at work today?" muttered Lauren "I was here and I only left the house to do a little shopping. Is everything ok at work? Why are you like this?"**

**"Babe, Dyson got shot today he was hurt in a bank robbery we went to. We got one guy in custody but when I was there I smelt that perfume you have in your bathroom. And I guess I'm just on edge. This crew is escalating and I'm worried more people will get hurt before this thing is through" said Bo in a soft voice "I'm sorry I accused you babe. I'm just… well I'm just under the pump".**

**Lauren stroked Bo's back and gave her a cuddle. "Let's just go to sleep and talk about this tomorrow" said Lauren blowing out the candles on the night stand next to her bed.**

**As Bo fell asleep Lauren lay in bed completely freaked out. How could she of been so careless; she just lied right to Bo's face that was the scariest part. She lied to the woman she loved most in the world and she did it without even blinking an eye. She knew she would pay dearly when the other's found out that Bo was so close to making a connection. Lauren felt sick in the stomach; she didn't know how deep she was in and more importantly she didn't know how she was going to get out of this situation without hurting Bo. As she watched Bo sleep she became more and more anxious. Lauren got out of bed and went into the office next door to her bedroom. Lauren picked up the phone and dialed a number. The phone rang and a female voice answered "Hello? Who's this…" said the voice. "I need to leave a message" said Lauren. "Go ahead" said the female voice. "Tell Dyson she has made a connection it's not confirmed because I down played it but she made a connection from my perfume. She doesn't know it was me but I think it's only a matter of time. I can't do this anymore I want out" Lauren said in a frightened voice. "We'll be in contact" snapped the female voice as the dial tone beeped.**


	2. The interrogation

Lauren went back to be bed for a few more hours watching the rise and fall of Bo's chest as the moonlight shone through a crack in the window. she didnt know what Dyson would do when he got he message all she knew was that it wasnt going to be good.

Bo's phone buzzed brightly and began ringing. She stirred lightly in the bed before realising it was her phone making all that ridiculous noise beside her. She rolled over and grabbed the phone "Go for Dennis" she said sitting up and wiping the sleep from her eyes. Lauren watched as she "ummed" and "arghhed" her way through the conversation. She could tell Bo was still angry and it wasnt the last she was going to hear about.

Lauren turned over in bed with her back facing Bo. Bo through her phone back on the bedside table and slid over to Lauren. "I have to go in I'm sorry. I dont know what happened last night babe. I'm really sorry about everything. This case has me on edge and now we have a guy in custody that wont talk to anyone but me... so I'll be late tonight I would say" Bo said leaving a trail of soft kisses on Lauren's shoulder.

Lauren said nothing she just closed her eyes as her heart began to sink deeply in her chest. She hated this; all the lieing, the constant deceit and betrayal. As Bo got out of bed Lauren jumped up "Bo please dont go... we need to talk" she said boldly

"Babe you know I have to go... since when have you become to clingy. I'll be home late tonight. This cant wait... we can talk tonight I promise" said Bo pulling Lauren in for one last hug

"I can't do this anymore" screamed Lauren before falling to the floor her hands pressed tightly against her chest

Bo looked down at Lauren; feeling conflicted about having to leave and wanting to sort out whatever this was with Lauren. She knew Lauren was never one for dramatic but this interrogation could be the lead she was after. So rather than starting a massive fight and having to leave mid way through Bo didnt stay. She bent down kissed Lauren on the forehead and walked out.

Lauren felt as if she was going to die. she didnt know what possessed her to make such a confession to Bo when she knew she had to leave. As soon as the words left her lips Lauren wished she could take them back. Lauren was surprised when Bo simply left; no screaming match, no make up sex- nothing. Bo really wanted to solve this case she had and nothing was going to stop her Lauren knew that and deep down it was driving her crazy.

Lauren made a silent promise to herself that when Bo got home tonight she was going to tell her everthing and she secretly wished that Bo wouldnt do as she didnt right now and walk away.

On her way to the station Bo called Dyson to see how he was recovering "Hey partner hows your holy self going today?" she asked

"You're up early you catch a case without me?" Dyson said in reply

"No we have one in custody- the getaway driver from yesterdays heist. We told the other crew he wouldnt talk to anyone but me. So the boss called me in about half hour ago. I'm almost at the station now" chirped Bo as she pulled into the station parking lot.

Suddenly the phone line went silent and if it wasnt for Dyson's breathing into the phone Bo would of sworn he had hung up on her. "Partner you still there?" Bo said as she parked the car

"Yeah sorry I'm still here. Sorry the nurses are coming in I have to go. Talk to you later" Dyson said ending the phone call adruptly

Dyson lay in the hospital fuming. Fuming about the fact he had a massive bullet hole which was burning like nothing else and fuming that Lauren had let Bo go off on some half cocked fishing expodition after being so careless.

He wasnt happy that was certain. He made a quick call to the others and the decision was made. If Lauren couldn't put Bo back in her place. Then Lauren had to go. Dyson made arrangements that as soon as he was out of the hospital his first stop was to sort Lauren out.

Bo walked swiftly into the station she didnt nothing to get her full kit on after all she was only going into interrogation so she was certain she wasnt going to need the rest of her appointments. As she walked down to the custody sergeant she adjusted her gun in its holster and straightened up her shirt.

"Morning Sgt, I'm hear for the guy from the bank robbery yesterday. Can I take him in yet?" Bo asked

"He's already in interview room three" said the Custody Sergeant

"Thanks Sgt" said Bo walking off down the corridor.

Bo watched this guy for a few minutes through the double sided glass window. He was massive. If Bo was honest she had never seen a man so muscular or so tall. She was certain he would be almost seven feet tall. With her notebook in hand Bo opened the interview room door "I'm Dectective Dennis. My colleagues tell me that you wont talk unless its to me. So if you dont mind lets get this show on the road. Tell me whats so important that you'll tell it to me?" Bo said sitting down across from almost gigantic man

"Do you know who I am?" said the man watching Bo intensely

"You're Bruce Walker, sitting before me on charges of bank robbery, assault police, edvading arrest and police pursuit resulting in a motor vehicle collision. Did I get it all right?" Bo quipped

Bruce didnt flinch he just gave Bo an creepy smile and laughed quitely to himself. "You have the charges correct. Thats true but you obviously dont know who I actually am. I'm not here because your colleagues caught me. I'm here because I wanted to see you... talk to you somewhere they couldnt get to me. And what better place that a cop shop am I right?" Bruce said placing his handcuffed hands on the table "Now before we get started may I please have some water?" he said politely never taking his eyes of Bo.


	3. The present hurts to much

***Thanks for all the follows and PM's means a lot to me. Glad to see some are enjoying the doccubus story. I'm not sure how many more chapters this will be but if you like it and want more chapters let me know :) ***

Bo stood in the parking lot for what felt like hours staring blankly into the darkness of the crisp cool night. Her chest was heavy from breathing in the cool air and her legs felt like lead from standing still for so long.

after standing there a while longer she finally willed herself to get into the car and go home to Lauren. She need comfort and she needed familiarity. She needed Lauren to make everything better. She wanted to feel the warmth of her skin against her body and she wanted to listen to lauren's heart beat fast beneath her touch.

The drive back to the house seemed to take forever. Bo caught every light and everyone seemed to taking there sweet ass time to get home. Bo pulled into the drive way, took and deep breath and went up to the house. If she was being honest she was entirely sure what she was about to walk into. Sometimes Bo and Lauren would have these massive fights, shit would get throw, words would be said that burn hours after hitting the ears of the one they loved the most. Bo wondered if it would be like that or if Lauren would do what she was famous for; put up the walls and shut Bo out.

Bo opened the front door slowly and listened to see if Lauren was down stairs. She heard nothing so assumed Lauren was up in her room or maybe take a shower. Bo's mind began to wonder before she was quickly snapped back into reality. Lauren was standing at the top of the stairs cupping her face. As Bo stepped into the house and shut the door behind her she noticed more closely that Laurens eye was busted up pretty bad and her eyebrow was bleeding.

she dropped everything and bound up the stairs grabbing Lauren into tight hug. "Lauren what the hell happened? Are you okay? What happened to your eye?" asked Bo still holding Lauren tightly around the waist

"Bo let go my ribs.. I can...'t breath" said Lauren almost in a whisper

Bo stepped back and lifted Laurens t-shirt up. There were a few massive bruises and Bo was pretty certain that Lauren had a least a few broken ribs. "Are you going to tell me how all this happened?" Bo said motioning to the massive bruises and ever growing swelling on Bo's rib cage and face.

Lauren fell into Bo's arms and finally let the tears out that she had been holding in. "When I told you I couldnt do it this morning and you walked out.. I meant it Bo. This happened because I finally said no. This happened because I love you more than I can stand and I want to protect you but if I tell you whats really going on I dont know what will happen... Actually I do. I'm pretty certain you'll walk out that door and never come back" said Lauren holding onto Bo as if her life depended on it.

"Lauren nothing you say is going to make me leave... yeah we fight. I get mad and say shit that I probably shouldnt but I love you and that is never going to go away. Your the only one I ever want to be with babe. So what the fuck is going on?" Bo said wiping the stream of tears falling down Lauren's face.

Lauren paused momentarily; she knew once she opened her mouth and told Bo the truth she would never be able to take it back. But after what had happened when Bo left for work today she knew that things would only get worse if she kept Bo in the dark any longer.

"Bo... I've.. I've been lieing to you for a while now. You did smell my perfume at the bank today and thats because I was there. It wasnt meant to go down like that and I am sorry. Dyson isnt who you think he is. He's been skimming off the top of all the big bank robberies for the last few years. He has a crew that works the robberies and he takes a slice to keep everyone out of goal" Lauren said pausing to gauge Bo's reponse.

Bo sat there blank faced and tense. "But you... I don't get it why would Dyson want you? How are you even part of whatever that is?" Bo asked still not looking at Lauren for the want and anger was growing deep inside Bo and Lauren could tell if she didnt hurry up and tell her the rest she was going to explode; that or go into lock down mode and Lauren would never get her back.

"I keep you at bay. I fix any and ever injury the crew gets. Dyson said that they cant use hospitals because they might get suss and report stuff to the cops. So they use me. I believe you met Bruce today but at the station. If he says anything Bo... well Dyson will have him killed. I dont doubt that for a second. He wont go down... after all his a cop and we all know what happens to cops in goal" Lauren said brushing her hand gently against Bo's cheek.

"I cant ever say sorry enough I was so afraid that if I said no to Dyson that he would hurt you. He told me that you would be safe and kept away from it all but when you got promoted into the Detectives office... well the plans changed. Dyson pressured me so hard and well thats what all of this is!" Lauren said running her hands gingerly over her bruised face and rib cage as she winced in pain.

"I'm furious at you Lauren. I cant even look at you right now. But I know you would never have done this if you didnt think you had to. I dont know how but I'm going to fix this. We need to get your rib cage checked out and I'm pretty certain that cheeks broken too" said Bo finally looking at Lauren as she placed a small kiss on her lips tentatively

Lauren's mind was racing she was certain Bo was going to run off half cocked and start smashing people; Dyson for one but she was calm and Lauren wondered if this was the calm before the storm or if Bo was really going to make a plan of attack for once.

"I can't go into a hospital Bo they are going to ask a thousand questions and I dont have the answers they want. Its too much Bo. I know my face looks bad but nothings broken it really doesnt hurt that bad. My ribs five to seven on the left side are definately broken but they dont need to be set if you can take me down to my room I will tell you show to strap me up. It will take a few weeks to heal. Bo I dont know how to make this up to you. Your all quiet and its really scaring me. Will you be able to forgive me for all of this?" Lauren asked tears beginning to well up in her eyes once more.

"Lauren... lets just get your patched up and we can talk about this more once I know you're okay! Dont push this okay... I'm trying really hard not to break right now. I dont even know what to say okay" Bo said angrily but with a hint of sadness behind her blunt retort.

Lauren simply lent forward as much as she could and kissed Bo as passionately as she could with her busted face. She was afaid that once everything settled in and Bo really thought about her betrayal that it would be over and Lauren didnt want to regret not kissing to just once more. She could feel Bo's tounge and teeth move across her lip asking more and more of Lauren and Lauren was happy to give in. Bo pushed Lauren down and pressed her body into lauren lost in the thought of how her skin felt against Lauren's body and how she wanted so much to fuck away the day. But as Lauren cried out in pain Bo was snapped back into reality. It took Bo a few moments to gather herself and dim the passionate fire that had been lit.

Lauren just starred at Bo waiting for her to say something. She wished her rib cage wasnt busted so she could give Bo what she really wanted and needed right now; a release. A total and utter release of every emotion she had bottled deep inside her. But she couldnt so the two just sat there waiting for the other to say or do something but neither of them moved.


	4. In the secrets lie the truth

When Lauren woke up her rib cage was patched up with a tight bandage, her face was stitched and to her surprise she felt very little pain. "Bo are you there?" Lauren called out but silence rang out throughout the room. Bo was gone- no note, no text messages nothing. Her phone was sitting on the bedside table next to Lauren. She had taken her service pistol as well as the forty-five she had hidden in the safe cupboard in lauren's room. Lauren wasnt sure what was happen but she was petrofied. She couldnt get in contact with Bo and that simply scared her beyond belief.

Bo felt bad for leaving Lauren but she had done a pretty good job of patching her up with the limited first aid skills she had learnt at police college. She was heading back down to the station to have another go at her interview with Bruce. On her way to the station she had called the prosecutors and had them draw up a plea agreement making all of Bruce's charge's minor offences in exchange for a full confession resulting in his testimony and the prosecution of all parties involved in the bank robbery ring.

As Bo arrived at the police station she noticed that the prosecutors were already there. She ran quickly inside running passed the custody sergeant barely noticing that with shift change it was someone completely different. Her mind was elsewhere. Bo flung open the door to the interview just as the prosecutors had witnessed Bruce sign the paperwork and shake his hand.

Bo felt a wave of relief wash over her. She was certain that Dyson would have tried something to interfere with Bruce or maybe even have someone come in a kill him but nothing had happened Bruce was exactly where Bo had left him hours before.

Bo sat down in the same chair starring at Bruce. "Hello again Detective Dennis. I take it you're ready now?" Bruce mused at her

Bo blinked a few times trying not to let her emotions show "When ever you are ready Bruce; let's hear it!" Bo said bluntly

"Dyson you beloved partner started all this years ago. The poor wolf pup has a terrible gambling habit and got himself in quite the debt with some lets just say rather unfriendly bookies. He thought he could just skim from crime scenes you know drug dealer's places and home invasions that you guys went too. But after you guys did that robbery back in April of 2010. He came up with this genius plan. He came to me cause he knew I was the best driver around. He knew that I had warrants and that I couldnt say no... That's what he does he seeks out the best of the best crooks who he knows cant say no and he uses them. Besides me he has Kenzi who I am sure youve met in your travels. Best thief I have ever seen. She is like a silent ninja in and out with out a trace. And well we have Hale and Tamsin. They mostly do all the muscle work and surveilance. Tamsin is here illegally from Norway and Hale blow in not long ago. He was Dyson's mate from back in the day" Bruce said watching Bo scribble down notes as she put all the puzzle pieces together.

She finally had names and leads about everyone involved just as she went to speak Bruce began talking again.

"Have you spoken to Lauren?" Bruce asked

"What does Lauren have to do with any of this?" Bo said hastily her eyes shooting daggers at Bruce from across the table

"She is innocent in all of this Bo. She only said yes to Dyson to protect you. Dyson got to her didnt he?" Bruce probed

"He sent a message. let's just leave it at that!" Bo replied promptly

"If she isnt dead Bo. You should go back to her. She isnt safe if your not around. He is everywhere and will do anything now that you know all of this stuff. Is he still in the hospital?" Bruce said bluntly

"I dont know where he is. Lauren is at home she is safe dont stress" said Bo as she continued writing down notes

"If you believe that Bo you are completely stupid... that or you dont care for Lauren half as much as she says you do!" Bruce said trying to stand up still handcuffed to the table

Bo stood up and left the room. She had left Lauren at home sleeping and yes she had left her phone at home because she didnt want a barage of phone calls and text message from Lauren while she was trying to figure what to do to save Lauren from all of this mess.

Bo walked back to the Custody Sergeant "I'm sorry I didnt say anything before Sgt I was in a hurry. I'm done with the prisoner. He can be taken down to the court in the morning and be arreigned" Bo said placing down all the required paperwork

"Thanks Detective. You okay?" said the Custody Sergeant

"Yeah I'm fine. Can you let the Boss no I'm done and that I'll be at home if he wants me" said Bo

"Yeah no worries I'll call upstairs and let him know" replied the Custody Sergeant as he watched Bo walk out the back door

There was no way Bo was going home but she wanted to check on Lauren. She bit the bullet so to speak and drove home. Lauren was still in bed where Bo had left her lightly sleeping. Bo slid in beside her and gently rubbed her back.

"Lauren wake up!" whispered Bo

"ummm" mumbled Lauren "What did you give me?" asked Lauren

"I used the pain killers and anesethic in your trauma kit under the bed. I didnt think you would want to feel it all when I stitched up and stuff... besides you needed to rest" said Bo continuing to rub Lauren's back

"We have to go. You arent safe here... I'm going to take you up to the cabin till we sort this all out... Okay?" said Bo

"You spoke to Bruce didnt you? He told you who's in the crew and... now what? You think you can just go arrest everyone and take them down to the court?" said Lauren trying to sit up in anger

"No I dont know what happens now. But you arent safe here... I cant protect you here... SO for now we are going. Get up and let me help you pack some shit... The cabin isnt far away but you and I are the only two who know where it is so for now... well for now its the safest place we can be. I havent told anyone else about any of this and I dont even know where Dyson is. For all I know his skipped town and doesnt plan on coming back!" said Bo helping Lauren to her feet

The room was thick with tension and in that moment Lauren knew better than to argue with Bo. She gingerly walked about the room packing her clothing, medical bag and what not. Bo had gone into her room and came back with two packed bags and her extra guns and ammo. She had a look of determination on her face but Lauren could see the fear and sadness shadowed in the back of her eyes.

Bo and Lauren got into the car and drive silently up to the cabin. It was beginning to be a ritual. They would fight, come to a resolution and then the silence would wash in.

Lauren was the first to speak but Bo never took her eyes off the road. She simply listened to Lauren gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Are you okay?" Lauren asked but got no reply

"I'm... I mean... Bo please talk to me. This isnt going to work if your going to shut me out and not talk to me. Dont you want to know why I did it? How I got involved... Bo! Do you want to ask me any of this?" Lauren probed heatedly trying to bring out the anger and emotion she could see written on Bo's face and feel building up between them.

Bo finally snapped she couldnt take Lauren's constant talking and barage of questions "No Lauren I dont want to know. I cant change the fact that your involved or that you got your face smashed in. I care about you more than I can bare... I can breath when I think about what my life would be like if I lost you. After my parents... you were there... you saw me. You saw me at my worst. I dont ever want to go back to that place. I cant... I wont... I need you to be with me... why you did this! How you did it! I dont... I cant... i feel like I'm going to explode" Bo ranted at her still never taking her eyes off the road.

"Bo please I need too... I need to tell you why! You need to know that at least" Lauren said trying to stroke Bo's cheek

Bo flinched and Lauren quickly pulled her hand away. As much as Bo didnt want to hear it; she knew deep down inside at some point she was going to have to know why, when and how all of this came about.

Lauren felt like she had broken Bo's heart beyond repair. Bo was right; Lauren had seen her after her parents had died and it wasnt pretty. Bo had lost herself and Lauren had helped her come back from the darkness. Lauren had fixed the many cracks that broke Bo into a million pieces; it took a long time but Bo had come back and now to see her like this Lauren felt like shit knowing she was the reason behind Bo's pain.

"I won't say anything else now Bo but at some point... at some point you. You are going to have to hear it. I know that you don't want to Bo but I love you too much to let you fall into yourself again. I want to help you fix this... I want us to go back to the way things were" Lauren whispered

Lauren left their conversation at that as they turned into the forrest and onto the road that lead to Bo's cabin. It was so dark if Bo's car wasnt lighting the way Lauren was sure she wouldnt be able see anything in front of her.

Finally they reached the cabin. Bo parked the car and opened the cabin doors taking Lauren down into the bedroom and helping her get into bed. "Goodnight Lauren... get some rest. I'll see you in the morning okay babe. Sweet dreams" Bo said kissing Lauren softly on the forehead before closing the door and heading into the living room.

Bo began rumaging in her bags setting out all her firearms and ammo on the coffe table. She racked her service pistol, checked the magazine was in and that there was one in the chamber. After doing the same routine for all four guns she set the maze and handcuffs on the table too before she went around and checked every door and window was secured. Bo went to the front door made sure the alarm was armed for outside and finally sat down on the lounge with a cold beer in hand.

Her mind was racing there was no way she going to be able to sleep; it was already 3am and she knew that in a few hours the sun would rise and another day would begin.

The silence of the cabin was deafening. Bo couldnt stand it any longer. She went back down to Lauren's bedroom door and sat down outside. She lent slowly against the wall and listened intently as Lauren's light snores. The sound soothed Bo and Bo began to relax slightly. Lauren was like a drug to her. Bo just didnt feel the same when lauren wasnt around her. It wasnt that Bo was scared to be alone. After all she was a cop and there wasnt much that Bo was afraid of. She could handle herself that was for certain but when she was around Lauren it always brought out a vunerablity that scared Bo.

Lauren was Bo's everything and without out Bo didnt know if she could go on. Bo laid down on the cool floor boards outside Lauren's room with her eyes closed listening to her snoring till the sun came up. Bo felt the warmth of the sun beaming through the hallway window as she heard Lauren stir behind the door.

Bo just kept laying there secretly hoping that when she opened her eyes that the past few days would of been just a nightmare.


	5. By Faith Not Arms

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND PM'S EVERYONE I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM SO KEEP THEM COMING. IT HELPS ME TO GAUGE IF WHAT IM WRITING IS WHAT YOU DOCCUBUS LOVERS WANT. SO READ AWAY AND HAVE A GREAT DAY :)**

It had been over a month and Lauren's ribs were fully healed and her face was if the trauma had never happened. Bo was gone; Lauren had seen her for weeks if it wasnt for the nightly texts and phones calls Lauren would of been certain that she wasnt ever going to come back.

Bo had told her that her and the police cheifs and bosses had made a plan to bait Dyson into coming out of hiding. That she had organised for all those involved to receive immunity if they testified against Dyson once he was captured. Bo seemed certain that everything would fall into place and that Lauren was safe.

But deep down Lauren knew that Bo was simply being naive. She didnt want to admit that she couldnt protect Lauren from the darkness of the world she had put herself in. Lauren had told Bo almost everything about how she got herself into this mess in the first place but she was still holding onto one part. A part she knew she had to tell Bo but also a part in which she felt she ultimately betrayed Bo's love and trust.

Lauren wasnt going to hash things out with Bo via text messages and phone calls. She was waiting for Bo to come back up to the cabin. As Lauren had almost entirely ran out of food and drink she knew Bo would come back tonight to re-stock everything for her. Lauren was hoping Bo would stay with her so they could talk and if Lauren was honest; she was hoping she could be with Bo physically just one more time before she bore Bo the truth.

The day seemed to drag on endlessly until Lauren noticed that day was turning into night and the sun was finally setting over the lake. Lauren could hear a car approaching and she did as Bo had told her. She grabbed the forty five and pointed it down the drive way. When she saw it was Bo's car with Bo in the driver's seat she placed the gun down on the coffee table and basically ran out the door to greet Bo.

It had been weeks since the two had seen eachother and Lauren melted into Bo's arms.

"Lauren are you okay? Whats with the bone crushing hugs? I mean not that I dont love it... its just your ribs.." asked Bo running her hands down Lauren's back and Lauren continued to squeeze Bo's body against her own.

"My ribs are fully healed Bo. Look my face is so good... you did an amazing job i hardly think i will get a scar about my eyebrow. Did you bring food cause the fridge is empty and I'm straving?" replied Lauren finally releasing Bo from her vice grip but still standing in Bo's personal space.

Bo went to the back of the car and popped the boot. She grabbed a handful of grocery bags and followed Lauren into the cabin. The place was pristine, it was obvious to Bo that Lauren had spent the last few weeks cleaning and organising the cabin for her return.

Bo noticed that the fire had been lit and was crackling away. It was amazing that to Bo these simple gestures from Lauren seemed to soothe the rage she had building deep within her. She wanted to much to be angry at Lauren, to say all the hurtful things her mind was playing over and over in her head but she kept it bottled up. Lauren had been honest and for Bo that was enough.

"So I see youve been cleaning up a storm while I've been gone. I thought I told you to rest and heal up?" Bo said frankly shooting Lauren a quick look as she packed all the cold items in the fridge.

"I did heal see take a look if you dont believe the doctor... that being me last time I checked?" Lauren said sarcastically as she pulled her t-shirt up showing Bo that her rib cage was infact fully healed

Bo smiled softly "I can see that you are healed calm down" Bo said in reply

After unpacking all the grocery bags Bo grabbed a couple of beers and went upstairs to lay down for a while. The drive back up to the cabin and the last few weeks of very little sleep, stress and planning had taken its toll on Bo's body. Lauren could sense that Bo was tired so that night she left her be. Hoping that in the morning they could talk.

It was almost 1am when Bo woke up suddenly from a nightmare. She reached out but Lauren was not in the bed next to her. "Lauren..." Bo screamed loudly trying to catch her breath "Lo... are you there?" she cried out again reaching for her service pistol and jumping out of bed.

Bo ran down stairs still screaming out to lauren. But she couldnt find her. As Bo flung open the front door of the cabin she noticed lauren sitting down by the lake. She heart began to slow and she walked over quickly to Lauren. "I've been screaming out to Lo.. fuck me. You scared the shit out of me when I woke up and you werent there. Why are you out here?" Bo asked sitting down next to lauren taking her hand and placing it over her own heart as it slowly began to beat normally again.

"You were sleeping. I needed to think I didnt think you would wake up until the morning so I came out here. Its cool and I... well its nice out here" Lauren said slowly rubbing the palm of her hand over Bo's heart feeling its beat slow down at her touch.

"I had a nightmare I needed you but when I woke up you werent there. It freaked me out. By the way its freezing out here. Lets go inside please?" Bo asked standing up holding her hand out for Lauren to take.

Lauren simply nodded in agreement and followed Bo inside. Bo took a place in front of the open fire. Lauren placed a few more logs a top the burning bed embers and watched as they caught alight.

Finally after getting herself and Bo another couple of beers Lauren relaxed and sat down next to Bo on the floor in front of the fire. She relaxed back into Bo's embrace and instantly felt the lump in her throat form. She wasnt sure if now was the time to tell Bo or if she should simple be with Bo in this moment.

Just as Lauren went to speak but took her face in her hands and began to kiss her passionately and without restraint. It caught Lauren off guard but moments later Lauren was returning the heat kiss and trailing her finger nails down Bo's back.

Lauren instinctively pulled her into a deep hard hug; I felt her sigh at the close contact between us. Bo needed it and she knew that Lauren really did too.

"If this plan works Lauren everything will go back to the way it was you and me... I want us babe. I want the plans we made before this to come true. I want you... I need you... back" Bo said it was so quiet it was almost a whisper but to Lauren it sounded like screaming into her ears.

Lauren pulled back slowly still holding onto Bo's hand "I know you Bo… whatever you need I will always be there. You can't hide from me" she said running her hands gently up Bo's hand and cupping her face "I'm sorry my past has come back and I'm even sorrier that I got you involved. I never thought this would happen. I never thought I would be so in love with someone and hurt them so badly. I wish I could take away your pain and make things go back to what they were but I can't… nobody can. All I know is that I love you and I'm hoping that's enough?" Bo said leaning backwards to gauge my response as she began to kiss Lauren once more.

Lauren's heart began to pound loudly in her chest and for the first time in weeks I wanted to be physical with Bo; I need to be physical with Bo. I wanted her to feel everything I felt inside. I wanted her know how sorry I was and that if she could forgive I would spend the rest of my life making it up to her. I wanted so much to stop however, and tell her the final piece of the puzzle but I couldnt; well it wasnt that I couldnt. It was that my body wouldnt let me and neither would Bo's.

I took her in my arms and kissed her passionately; my hands grazing the warm soft skin beneath her shirt. Lauren felt Bo tense up and pull away "Are you sure? I mean really sure here is where you want…" Lauren said trailing off as she looked around the living room of the cabin.

"I don't want what happened to control my life anymore… they cant't hurt you anymore than they already have Lauren. I won't let them take what we have away from me" Bo said pulling Lauren back towards me our lips crashing together in a fever of want and need. The heat radiating off our bodies made the open fire seem like ice.

Bo was usually always the initiator she had been since the day we met but as we stood there kissing in cabin living room; I scooped her up and carried her upstairs to the guest bedroom. I set her down at the door to the small bedroom and as I opened the door to the pristine room and looked at her "Do you know how beautiful you are Bo?" I said looking her up and down trying to memorise everything just in this moment; every part of her face, every moan that escaped her mouth and most of all every moment her hands were on my body. I wanted to remember it all.

Bo just blushed and walked slowly in the bedroom and stood in the middle of the room taking everything in. I stepped towards her and wrapped my arms tightly around her waist pulling her flush against me. I brushed my lips gently across hers, feeling her breath hitch which quickened mine. I smiled when she tried to kiss me but I pulled back trying to go slow and take it all in. She groaned at the lack of contact "Please Lauren" she said breathless causing the ache between my legs to grow ten fold.

I felt conflicted in that moment but instead of running I just smiled at her plead and closed the gap between us kissing her deeply, feeling her almost melt into me her hands searching for bare skin almost desperately for more and more close contact.

Lauren'ss hands ran down Bo's shirt as she pulled it over her head and let it fall to the floor. Lauren stood back and watched as she removed what little clothing she had on as she stood there naked in front of me "you're so beautiful" Lauren said huskily still trying to catch my breath as it hitched in my throat causing Bo to moan at my lustful eyes racking over her naked body.

I felt her warm hands glide effortlessly across my back as she lead me to the bed; she traced lightly fingertips across my chest making my heart pound faster and faster deep inside my chest. She pulled me down on top of her our eyes meeting. I wanted to say something meaningful, I wanted to say that everything would be okay or how much I wanted her by my side but I was so distracted in that moment that everything from the past few months was forgotten and I was lost in the sheer beauty and lust I had for the woman before me.

Lauren leant up and kissed me her tongue against mine, biting my bottom lip as she sat up in my lap. The only space between our bodies was the heat between my hands that were placed firmly on her breasts. I pulled soft cries from Lauren as I trail blunt finger nails across the skin of her chest. Lauren moved her kisses from my lips to my neck and began her assent down my body. Lauren stopped momentarily at the large raised scar across my chest; she kissed it softly and slowly I was losing my mind at how amazing she made me feel and that this was the only thing that had helped me forget it all.

I had this morbid feeling for being with Lauren right here and now knowing that Dyson and his goons were still out there but as Lauren continued her assent on my body my mind was taken over by her touch and I was lost.

Bo couldn't hold back anymore she found the one place she knew Lauren wanted her the most; Bo could feel how ready Lauren was and as she slowly slipped inside her Bo felt at peace. Lauren came undone to the sound of Bo whispering gently in her ear "You are all I need don't ever think anything less… I love you Lauren" She was breathless and panting heavily as she leaned her head against my chest, kissing my collarbone.

After an eternity of physical indulgence Bo laid back in the bed wrapped up in Lauren's arms satisfied and at peace. Lauren's rib cage was sore and Bo laid there rubbing the scar across her chest involuntarily.

Lauren steadied my hand "Don't… stay here with me" she said tracing lazy patterns across my whole body as her eyes racked over my naked body. I wanted to stay in this moment forever but as daylight forced its way into the guest room windows I knew another day was about to start and that there was no such thing as tomorrow.


	6. The Big reveal

**SORRY I HAVENT POSTED IN WEEKS I HAVE BEEN SICK AND HAVE BEEN DEALING WITH EVERYTHING THAT LIFE HAS SEEN FIT TO THROW AT ME. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER I HAVE LITERALLY JUST TYPED IT UP AND POSTED IT SO FORGIVE ME FOR ANY MISTAKES. I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ALL RIGHTS TO SHOWCASE ETC ETC.**

**PLEASE READ AND READ IF IT PLEASES YOU. HOPE YOU ALL HAVE AN AMAZING DAY OR NIGHT DEPENDING ON WHERE YOU ARE IN THE WORLD. CHEERS LUKA :)**

Both Lauren and Bo jumped at the sound of glass smashing down the end of the hallway in the kicthen. Bo instinctively reached over to her discarded pants and pulled the gun from its holster. She slowly padded over to the bedroom cupboard turned the knob a few times on the safe and watched the heavy steel door open to reveal a few shot guns and a small hand gun. Bo racked the slide and checked the hand gun was loaded.

"If anyone but me walks through this bedroom door Lauren, you pull the trigger you hear me?"

Bo saw the look of utter terror on Lauren's face, she could see her body shaking and her breathing rate increase ten fold. She knew Lauren was panicking and she knew Lauren was afraid. "Breath lauren everything si going to be okay" Bo said trying to keep lauren focused

But lauren couldnt move all she did was sit on the bed facing the door, her hands shaking as she gripped the cold hard metal of the gun. Lauren had never been in a situation like this, she had never even held a gun before and she was utterly terrified.

Lauren watched as Bo calmly racked her gun checking there was a round in the chamber and that she had a spare magazine ready for if she had to re-load. Bo was strategic, calculated. Bo was in police officer mode and Lauren was a complete mess.

Bo inched the bedroom door open slowly making sure it didnt creak or reveal her position too quickly. She listened for any more noise coming from the kicthen. She couldnt hear anything until a male voice spoke

"You can both come out now... I know you bitches are in the bedroom. I listened to you're fucking all night... you come to me now or ill just start shooting. Ive had enough of this shit fight!" his voice booming down the hallway "The amber alert really Bo. You couldnt just find me yourself you had to have every damn cop in the state looking for me. Well I found you didnt I? So get your ass out here now!"

"Dyson, nice of you to show up. Come to hand yourself in? Thats very noble of you. But I dont think the judge is going to care that you turned yourself in. I mean after all youve done... you wont ever see the outside of a goal cell anytime soon now will you... your nothing but a crook. Your such a grub I cant believe I ever trusted you!" Bo said goading him into revealing his position.

She immediately heard his foot steps in the kitchen. He hadnt moved since he came in through the backdoor. Bo knew if she could get to the island bench in the kicthen she could use it as cover and hopefully have Dyson trapped in the open space between the kitchen and the dining room.

But Dyson didnt speak. He just emptied the clip of his service pistol into the walls of the cabin; fifteen rounds rang out throughout the walls of the cabin. Bo took cover against the hallway wall and Lauren quickly hit the bedroom floor covering her head with her hands as she screamed out in fear. "I'm not fucking around Bo. Bring Lauren to me now!" his voice was full of anger and Bo knew now wasnt the time to continue to taunt him.

Bo sprinted down the hallway and into the open space of the kitchen "Lauren stay where you are! Are you hurt?" Bo yelled out.

"Im fine Bo... just make it stop" Lauren pleaded histerically her voice shaking as she stayed laying on the bedroom floor debris falling all over the place.

Bo had caught Dyson off guard he was still reloading his pistol, when she stormed into the kitchen gun draw and ready to fire. Bo took the opportunity and popped up from kitchen island bench and shot Dyson twice in the chest and once in the right arm making him drop his gun.

Bo watched as Dyson fell heavily to the ground gasping for air as blood began to pool through his shirt and ran down his arm. Lauren heard the shots and began to panic "Bo..." she screamed out running down towards the kicthen. Lauren saw Dyson lying there on the ground covered in blood, gasping as if he couldnt breath. She ran into Bo's arms and hugged her tightly. She then pushed out of Bo's arms and leant down towards Dyson

"Bo get my medical kit from in our bathroom... quickly. I need to apply pressure to this chest wound to stop the air getting in through the bullet hole" Lauren said applying pressure to Dyson's chest wound.

"Lauren no leave him... dont help that low life piece of shit. Look at what his done to all those innocent people... to you and to me! No Lauren get up and leave him there" Bo belowed as she pulled Lauren up off the floor and away from Dyson's bloodied body.

"We cant just let him die Bo... thats not justice. Thats revenge. Call for back up Bo... Ill get him stable and you and your colleagues can do what needs to be done" Lauren said slowly stroking Bo's arm to calm her down.

"I cant believe you... after everything thats happened. After all you've been through you want to help him? Why Lauren... I dont understand? Why do you want to help him... tell me now Lauren" Bo said almost in a whisper

Lauren looked into Bo's eyes and knew that if she didnt tell Bo now she never would. It took all the strength and courage she could muster but slowly Lauren opened her mouth to say the words "Dyson isnt just your partner Bo... his the father of my child. When we were just sixteen I made a stupid mistake and got drunk at a party... i passed out and woke up with Dyson on top of me. Eight weeks later I found out I was pregnant my mother and your mother sent me away to a special camp for gifted girls... well at least thats what they told everyone. I gave birth and the baby was given to adoptive parents. I havent seen or heard from Dyson until you and him became partners at the station... he came and saw me. Told me that he knew what I had done and that if I didnt help him keep you away he would tell you about my son and I was just terrified Bo. I couldnt lose you... " Lauren paused as she watched the emotions wash over Bo tears welling up in their eyes as they both stood there starring at one another; Lauren could feel the lump in her throat begin to choke her as she continued to speak

"When you and I started to date and you started to work in his division he found me. I didnt know what to do Bo... so I just agreed. But as time went on he became more and more brazen and now look whats happened. All of this is my fault, Bo. Im so sorry... say something Bo please".

Bo just stood there, she wasnt sure how she was supposed to feel or what she was supposed to do. There wasnt an instruction manual for your future wife having a baby at sixteen to a cop whose actually a pathological physcopath whos killed god only knows how many people and put innocent people in goal to cover his tracks; who you just shot and is now laying on your kitchen floor bleeding out after you just shot him. So Bo just stood there as the world kept spinning.

Bo stood there feeling as if her whole world was crumble around her. Her head began to spin and next thing she knew the world went black. Bo woke up a few hours later in a hospital bed attached to a bunch of noisy machines and a bandage wrapped around her head.

"Bo thank god... you fainted and hit your head, the doctors out stitches across your forehead where you cracked you head open. How are you feeling?" Lauren asked gently not entering Bo's personal space incase she wasnt ready

"Lauren I dont know how I feel or what Im meant to say. You just dumped an absolute shit storm of stuff on me and all I care about right now is whether or not Dyson is dead or in custody?" Bo said softly not making eye contact with Lauren. Lauren could sense Bo tensing up and becoming more and more agitated. She was entirely sure whether it was the drugs the doctors had her on or if it was Lauren's presence which was making Bo act this way.

"Dyson is in surgery they arent sure what damage was done to his chest. They have him on hospital guard so he wont be going away. Just rest Bo, we dont have to do this now if your not ready" Lauren said reaching out to touch the side of Bo's face

Bo couldnt help but feel comfort and warmth at lauren's touch. Despite everything that had been revealed only hours before Bo still loved Lauren with all her heart. She still needed her by her side. Bo wasnt sure if she should ask about Lauren's son but she simply had to get some answers.

"Lauren, your son. What's his name?" Bo asked quietly as she leant into Laurens touch

"Abel... his name is Abel. He would be fourteen now" Lauren said tears streaming down her cheeks

Lauren hadnt told anyone about her son. In fact besides her own mother, Bo's mother and Dyson nobody even knew Lauren had ever been pregnant or that she had given her son up for adoption. For the last fourteen years Lauren had simply put that part of her life to the back of her mind and focused on her future. A future she hoped would be with Bo.

Lauren pulled out the silver pendent she wore everyday from around her neck and opened the small locket. Inside was a worn photo of a baby with light blonde hair and beautiful hazel coloured eyes "Its all I have of him" Lauren said running her fingers over the photo before leaning down and kissing Bo softly on the lips. It was a kiss of loss; a kiss of deep questioning and a longing of uncertainity. It was soft but full of every ounce of love Lauren could muster.

Bo began to cry as she looked up into Laurens eyes "Im sorry you had to go through that alone Lauren. I didnt know. Im not angry just confused as to why you kept this from me for all these years. I didnt know you had secrets... I thought what he have was a relationship built on trust and honesty. I understand why you did it but Im just confused thats all. I mean are there any other secrets you have that I need to know? Is there a secret life of Lauren Lewis that I dont know about?" Bo asked certain written all over her face as she wiped the tears from her red cheeks

"No" Lauren said in a whisper "There isnt anything you dont know now Bo. This is all of me... and i hope you will stay by my side where i want you to be forever?" Lauren finished "I love you Bo... I'm so sorry"

The doctors came and checked Bo over and after her blood pressure came back to normal she was released with strick instructions of no stress and bed rest for a few days. Bo's boss gave her four weeks paid vacation.

A few days later as Bo rested in her room she wondered if it would be possible to find Lauren's child and whether or not his adoptive parents would allow Lauren to meet him. Bo sent a quick email to her lawyer asking what the process was and how they would go about finding out if it was an option. Bo wasnt going to tell Lauren what she was doing until she knew more, so she instructed her solictor to keep it quiet.

Bo wanted to more forward and get back the life she had with Lauren before the events of the last few months had unfolded. It would be a few months before she had to deal with Dyson's trial and she wanted to keep her mind off that.

Being with Lauren meant everthing to her and so did being a police officer. Bo hoped that her work life would slow down a bit and that she would have more time to be at home with Lauren. But it was the police force and nothing in the world of law enforcement was ever easy. With a new day came a new adventure and with Lauren by her side Bo was confident she could tackle anything.


End file.
